You've suffered enough
by Mrs. Hyuga
Summary: This was back when Neji's team had been training. Tenten find out about Neji's curse... And quietly develops a crush on him. One Shot! XD Enjoy!


*HEYAS! Just a one-shot... Did it in-between my busy days! *sigh* Its snowing where I am! YAY! XD I luuurve snow. Winter makes me all warm...(inside the house). Sue to that sweet warm feeling, I wanted to make a warm fic. Something nice and innocent. Whelp, heres what it came out to be! Enjoy! DISCLAIMER: I NO OWN! NEVER DID AND NEVER WILL!(this fic is good with the song 'lonely' by Janet Jackson)*  
  
One shot  
  
  
  
You've suffered enough....  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Oooo.... I can't stand those boys! They have such hard heads! They're always fighting ... and ... and ... they won't ever give up on anything! They are so damn competitive with each other! Yeah, I'm talking about my teammates Neji and Lee. They will NOT stop fighting! It makes me sick sometimes. When in hell are they going to grow up!? I finally decided to walk away from their little battle. They say walking will relieve stress and steam.   
  
After a few miles in the woods, the sun started to set. I think I better go home before it gets completely dark. I looked around, but then, I noticed everything looked alike! Don't tell me... I'm lost! No! I ran in any direction hoping it was the right one.   
  
The woods are nice, but sometimes it can be very treacherous.... They always said not to go to far in the woods. You were bound to get disoriented! And here I am, a fool! And yup, I was disoriented. "Someone! Help me!" I called into the woods. Hoping that someone would answer me. "LEE!!!! NEJIII!!! SENSEI! ANYONE!?"   
  
I ran for a few minutes, and in those few minutes, the sun was gone. Night had set into Konoha. Everyone in their nice warm beds... I'm stuck outside in the night air. I sat down next to a log. "I'll wait it out..." I said to myself. Daylight was my only hope in this. To get that, I had to sit here the whole night. My stomach HAD to growl just then. How could you have a person in the woods by themselves in the dark and not have a stomach growl?   
  
I thought of any food that was around. I had some gum and candy in pocket. I always kept some candy for Lee and gum for me. Neji never took any sweets. Of course, I brought him something everyday to practice anyway ... in case a miracle happens. I nibbled on the candy until it was all gone. I didn't want the gum, that'll just make me hungrier. I wonder what grass taste like..... I picked some off the ground that look the cleanest... All of it was dirty, but you know what I mean. I examined it for any bugs... I blushed... I hope no one catches me. (Now I don't want anyone here!?) I bit a piece... I coughed it back up. "EWW!" I said to myself. It was bitter... Apparently, grass DOES NOT taste good.   
  
"So you've reduced yourself to grass...?" whispered a voice.   
  
I hopped up. I leered into the darkness... "Who's there!?" My heart fluttered between, it was someone to help me or someone to kill me.   
  
They didn't answer but I could hear there footsteps advance. I jumped back, measuring a perfect distance between us.   
  
The moon glowed on the person. "Tenten?" He asked.  
  
"Neji?" I asked.   
  
"Hai..." He answered. "I've been looking for you don't you know-"   
  
Before he could finish I hugged him tightly. He was warm.. perfect, cause I was cold... "NEJI! PLEASE! Take me home!"  
  
Neji didn't push me off him... Usually, a guy you picture like him would be kinda cruel. But, he didn't move. I wanted to keep holding him, taking in his heat, but, it was a lil strange. I backed off him.   
  
"I'm sorry.." I apologized.   
  
"Your cold." Neji said. "Give me your arms."  
  
"Wh-why?" I asked. What's he want my arms for? I did as I was told.   
  
He took them, and rubbed each one. "You don't want to get too cold..." He said messaging them. "If you get too cold, your blood will slow. So if your blood speeds up, you'll be warm. I'm doing this to help it circulate."   
  
I kept thinking what he was doing was sweet.... But the other part of me wanted to say 'Hey! You just wanna feel me up that's all!'. "You.." I started. "You know a lot about the body... Don't you want to become a doctor?"  
  
Neji stopped and turned. "I can't." He said coldly.  
  
I smiled, "Why not?"   
  
He turned back to me.... The moonlight glared upon him. He slowly took off his headband.... "Because of this..."   
  
I looked at the unsightly seal on his forehead. I trembled toward him to touch it. "What... What is it?"  
  
He didn't mind me touching it, I was relieved, but his mind was somewhere else. "Its a symbol that my family wears. But not all of my family wears it."  
  
"You weren't born with it?"  
  
"No... It was forced on me when I was 4 years old. Because I wasn't born in the main house of my family... This seal is to keep the branch families from succeeding the main family. I am to do and follow everything they say...."  
  
"That's not fair..."   
  
"Life isn't fair..." He answered quietly. "I can't even make decisions on my own... I am to protect the main family, nothing else."   
  
I couldn't help but feel a burn in my face. I was tired, angry and sad ... for him. Hot tears came down my cool face... "Its not fair..."  
  
Neji looked down on me. "Tenten... Your, crying..."   
  
"Of course I am... Something such as that ... is just so sad." I looked up to him, hoping that his dreams come true... If he's thought about any. I cupped my hands around his precious face. He winced at my touch, I guess he hasn't had a females touch in a while. But he relaxed. I kissed his forehead... "Please..." I whispered close to him. "Please, don't you ever give up. I know if I was in your position, I would have given up and taken my own life, but don't you ever give up."   
  
"Tenten..." He grasped my hands and put them by my side. "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. Lets go home." He walked and I followed.  
  
He was cold with saying that, but I was satisfied. I got to know the real Neji. I could tell that inside of him was sad, and confused. So, I decided, that I want to stay by his side and support him from this day forward.   
  
  
  
  
  
Hey, at least I wasn't mad anymore!   
  
*Sweet ne? PSYCHE! Stupid won't it? Just a dumb idea that popped into my head.. and I did this when I was bored... No real action or plot or anything. Just a pointless one shot. Of course, if you liked it, leave me a review. If ya didn't, well ... just press the back button or go where ever. HEH. Oh well.. Mrs. Hyuga is signing off again! Love you!* 


End file.
